Spa ponies
The spa ponies, Lotus Blossom and "Aloe," are two Earth ponies who work at the Ponyville day spa. They have not been named in the show, but Lotus Blossom is named in merchandise. one simple morning a princess wanted to be with someone special in her own age so her father the king wanted to have the best husband for her daughter so the king hid it as a secret so it will be a suprise and her faher knew exactly the perfect husband so he wrote a letter to the dashing drake that the king will reward to save the world so the next morning the princess woke up then get dressed and the king tell her that she will greet the visitor so she heard someone so she scattered among the clouds and reached of drake and when the p princess saw him and drake saw the princess they felt love at first sight so when the princess picked him up they introduce each other and drake was welcomed for lunch after the princess tell her the visitor was true love the king suprised her and tell her the truth so the princess hugged her father and give drake a tour of the castle and to end the tour is the princess's bedroom and the princess noticed that drake loves reading history and she tell her that loves reading it too and they go to the garden and run and play soon they lay down on the grass and tell what is missing in there life and they both have the same answer so they start to hold hands and tell her father the big news and drake felt someting in his pocket it is a wedding ring and the princess totally said yes and there was a big wedding everyone in the kingdom is invited to celebrate the love of prince drake and princess melissa and soon they'll have a happy family and they all live happily ever after the end made by maia elise march 6,2013 Depiction in the series Lotus Blossom first appears in the episode Bridle Gossip, and later they appear together in Green Isn't Your Color. In the former episode, Lotus only appears briefly in the final scene, asking Zecora for the ingredients of her herbal bath. She speaks with a strong but indistinct Eastern European accent. The spa offers many services in Green Isn't Your Color, such as massages, mud baths, seaweed bath wraps, steam rooms, and even horn filing for unicorn ponies. Rarity comes in for her "usual" and returns for a second time as soon as she's finished. "Aloe" does not seem to notice that Fluttershy is not a unicorn pony when she attempts to give her a horn filing regardless before realizing her mistake. Another pony works at the spa, and she briefly appears in this episode, giving Rarity a massage. Lotus Blossom and "Aloe" also appear in A Friend in Deed where they give Cranky Doodle Donkey a service as a gift from Pinkie Pie. Another pony appears behind the counter. Lotus Blossom and the masseuse both appear in Ponyville Confidential, where one of them attempts to give Rainbow Dash a pony equivalent of a pedicure, which she refuses hastily. A number of Crystal Ponies are shown working at a spa in Games Ponies Play. Other media A miniature collectible of Lotus Blossom is included in the Spa Pony Set with Zecora and Pinkie Pie. A second Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs. Her name comes from the packaging of the toy releases, which each list the name as a trademark. The spa ponies appear in the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster in front of the Shadowbolts. The trading card of the Day Spa lists the spa ponies among its residents. My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure shows Lotus Blossom with Twilight Sparkle in a screenshot from Ponyville Confidential. The game was released earlier than the episode was. Animation errors There are a few instances where one of the ponies' eye-shadow color is replaced with the other one's. Appearances *Bridle Gossip *Green Isn't Your Color *A Friend in Deed *Ponyville Confidential Gallery See also *Lotus Blossom in the list of ponies (blue coat) *"Aloe" in the list of ponies (pink coat) *"Quake" in the list of ponies *"Roxie" in the list of ponies *"Vera" in list of ponies, a pony with a cutie mark similar to the spa ponies *List of ponies * References sv:Spa ponnyer pl:Kucyki spa